As a wireless communications protocol, Bluetooth® technologies are becoming more and more widely used in devices of “smart homes,” such as table lamps, doorbells, power strips and so on. For example, a table lamp that uses Bluetooth technologies for communication is often referred to as a Bluetooth table lamp.
In related technologies, after a Bluetooth device connects to a terminal device (e.g., a cellphone) with Bluetooth function, a user can control the Bluetooth device via the terminal device. For example, after a cellphone of the user connecting to a Bluetooth table lamp, the user can use the cellphone to switch the Bluetooth table lamp on and off without touching a switch of the Bluetooth table lamp. Since Bluetooth technologies use a master-slave connection protocol, most Bluetooth devices as slave devices are allowed to connect to only one master device. In those cases, a Bluetooth device can be controlled by only one terminal device.